


A Rough Punishment

by Candyheart6



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Begging, F/M, Hardcore, Hot, Masking Tape, Moaning, Rough Sex, Smut, Vibrators, ass, blowjob, dildo, pain and pleasure, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Leanne didn't know that when she enters her office after a 10 hour shift that she would get a punishment she would remember for the rest of her life!





	A Rough Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I have written for Code Black, which is my favourite tv show!  
> This is a hardcore punishment in Leanne's office :)  
> By the way I know these characters would never do these things to Leanne without her permission!  
> But anyways, please ENJOY, and leave a COMMENT/KUDOS.

It was 3am in the morning after Leanne Rorish and Jesse had finished their 10 hour shift at work. Jesse went home as he didn't bother changing his clothes. Leanne on the other hand, decided to go to her office to collect some paper work which she was behind on after she changed into her dress which she wore when she came to work in the evening. She wore a black dress with bits of gold design on it. The dress stopped above her knee, and she wore black high heels. She had her hair out which was long and brunette. 

When she entered her office it was quite as she expected it to but then, she heard some loud banging noises in her offices which she thought was coming from outside so she didn't pay much tension to that. But then as the noise got louder each second, she got scared and worried and decided to just leave her office, as she would deal with her paper works tomorrow. But as she was walking towards the door she saw Cole holding a bag and Ed coming into her office and locking the door and closing the blinds. She got scared and worried and asked them both, "whhhyy, are you locking the door and closing the blinds?, I need to go home so if you don't mind can you open the door please?" Both of them stood still by the door with their arms crossed and looking angry at Leanne Rorish and didn't say anything at all. She decided to turn back and open her other door in her office. But then, as she was going backwards she bumped into another a person, who had strong arms, and as she turned back she realised it was Ethan's and Neal's arms that she was touching. She got shocked that all four men were at her office at 3am in the morning. She moved back from all of them. And Ethan and Neal didn't say a word either, they just had a smirk on their faces. Ed, Neal, Cole and Ethan were walking towards Leanne and coming closer to her. Leanne had no where else to go as she was trapped in her office with 4 hot men crowding her. She got scared and her heart was beating faster each minute. She couldn't even form words properly. Her hands and legs were sweating. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Otherwise these four men wouldn't be at her office at 3am in the morning. She kept on moving backwards until her back hit the wall. She was now so scared, she didn't know if she should open her eyes or not. So she decided to leave it closed, as the four men came closer to her. They all stopped and looked at her up and down and smirked. 

Cole dropped his bag down and opened it and inside there were sex toys. Leanne was standing still with her eyes closed and looking frightened. Ed came closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Leanne open your eyes, look what we got for you." As Leanne slowly opened her eyes, and looked down on the floor she saw that there was a vibrator, masking tape, white long rope, and a dildo. She got nervous and scared even more. Her face was sweating and her mouth suddenly went dry. She wondered why they brought sex toys to her office. Ethan walked towards her and trapped her between the wall with both his hands, she got scared and closed her eyes again. He said, "Leanne, baby, open your eyes, you don't have to be afraid of us we are your friends." He lifted his right hand and then slowly touched her lips with his thumb. He touched it lightly and then came closer to her face and kissed her on the lips. Even though her mind was saying it was wrong her heart, kept on saying, 'go for it Leanne, just kiss the man you are in love with.' She couldn't believe she actually let him kiss her. She grabbed his face slowly and tilted her head abit to the right and kissed him passionately and started to moan quietly. While the others watched with lust and desire in their eyes. They couldn't wait to touch her next. After she kissed him, she looked at him and apologised and walked away when Ethan grabbed her waist with his left arm and goes, "Baby I ain't done with you yet, we have a lot of things to do with you." Ethan pushed her roughly back to the wall and kissed her roughly on the lips. He then grabbed her hair tightly, which made Leanne scream loudly in pain. And pushed her on the floor and he opened his trousers and pants and got out his dick and made Leanne open her mouth. He said, "Leanne open your mouth, you would enjoy this." And poor Leanne she had no other choice but to obey his orders. She opened her mouth and sucked his huge dick and she was chocking as his dick was huge and she couldn't take it all in. Leanne had to hold his dick and massage it slowly up and down, which made Ethan enjoy it alot. He almost came inside her mouth, when he decided to not let it finish quickly otherwise it's going to be hard for him to get turned on again. So he held it in somehow and made her stop. He said, "Leanne stand up and take all your clothes off, we all wanna have some fun with you tonight. DAMN!, look at you, you are so hot and sexy. And today you just look even sexier and fit in this dress." So Leanne obeyed him and took off all her clothes including her underwear and bra. Now she was standing there naked in front of her colleagues and boss. She was embarrassed, shy, and frightened, she stood their still not saying a word and trying to cover her self with her hands. Ethan than got the vibrators and made Leanne sit down. He switched it on and put it on high speed and than put it on Leanne's pussy. She screamed in pain and pleasure. She goes, "Ethan I ... am sorry, mmmmm, pleaseeee, I won't be a ... mmmmm.. bitch anymore.... to any of you .... guys .... pleaseee... stoppp." But Ethan smirked and carried on. He made Leanne scream so much. But for some reason Leanne wished he was doing this to her in her bedroom and not in front of her boss Ed, or colleagues Cole and Neal. Then after 6 minutes he stopped and, moved on to her breasts. He sucked on her right breast roughly and then on her left ones. He did that for a couple of minutes until he was satisfied with his results. Then he looked at her and was smirking, Leanne couldn't even form words properly. He face and chest was red and vulnerable. 

Ed was the one that came closer to her and he grabbed a dildo from the floor and came towards Leanne. She was scared and didn't say a word. But kept on moving backwards until she hit the wall. Then when he came to her and stopped, Leanne begged him by saying, "Ed please, don't do this, please let me go. Whatever I have done to you guys I am sorry. I won't do it again. Just please let me go." Ed smirked and goes, "Leanne it's too late to apologise, what you have done to us will never be forgotten. You treated us like dogs, for no reason and started to swear and shout at us, just because we didn't do some things for you, like making coffee whenever you feel like it. Or take over a surgery when you were supposed to be doing it, today you are going to get punished badly. And since I am your boss I am going to start off with a dildo" So he forced Leanne to lie down on the floor and spread her legs open wide. She did as she was told. Ed took off all his clothes as well, than went down on his knees and bent down so his face was towards her pussy. He changed his mind, he decided to lick her good before he starts to fuck her with the dildo. So then he opened his mouth and got out his tongue and licked Leanne slowly at first and then he went fast. He made sure to lick and suck her clit even harder so that she lifts her body up. And can't control herself any longer and becomes more vulnerable. Leanne started to moan loudly she arched her head back in pain and pleasure. She swore loudly saying "HOLY ... MMMMM.... FUCKKKKKK ... MMMMMMM, DAAAAMMMMMNNN, PPPLEASEEE STOPPP!" She tried to kiss him to make the pain go abit, but he didn't allow her to. He wanted to see her in her most vulnerable situation and this was it. Leanne tried to touch his body to try and move him away but he didn't allow her to. Ed grabbed both her wrists tightly so she doesn't move. Then after a few minutes of doing that. Ed stopped and looked at her face, he was smirking as he was pleased with his result. Leanne's face was so red. She was sweating and she couldn't form words properly. She was lying on the floor trying to get her breathing in control. He then went straight to using the dildo, he dropped on his knees and spread her legs open wide and put it inside her pussy slowly. Leanne was in pain so much she begged Ed to stop. She goes, "Edddd, ppleaseeee, mmmmm, ssstopp, I am sorrryyyy, mmmmmm, I will ..... neverrrr do anythingggg to you guysss againnnn. Mmmmmmm, Ed, Pleassee stop." Ed just smirked and carried on. He pushed the dildo fast right inside her pussy, and pushed it in and out again. He did it for a couple of minutes, making sure to go even harder each time. Ed stopped and looked at Leanne's face it was even red than before, she couldn't even move her body properly. Her face and neck was vulnerable. So he went closer to her and sucked and kissed her neck and, at the same time pushed the dildo inside her wet pussy. Which made Leanne moan louder, and begging for him to stop all this. He whispered in Leanne's ear, "Bitch, I want you to remember this for the rest of your life." He then stopped all that and got up and allowed someone else to punish her.

The next person that came to her was Cole. He already taken off his clothes, so he can be ready for Leanne when Ed finishes. Cole decided to use a rope for Leanne. So he tied both of Leanne's arms together and grabbed them with his right hand. Then he went down on his knees and came closer to Leanne and kissed her hard and bit her on her bottom lip. She moaned in pain, and tried to get herself free from his grip. He then sucked the blood slowly, and then went back on kissing her on the lips. Leanne kept on trying to move her head away from him so he does not kiss him. But she fails as he was too powerful and strong for her. Cole then whispered in Leanne's ear, "you should have went out with me when you had the chance to. You were too late to tell me about your feelings. Then when I came back to see my dad who came out of surgery the other day. You didn't give a fuck, you just looked at me and walked away. That pissed me off so much. That I decided to teach you a lesson today which you would remember for the rest of your life BITCH!" He then went down to her left breast and roughly sucked on it. He grabbed it hard first and squeezed it, which made Leanne moan in pain and pleasure. Then he sucked her breast like a new born baby would. While he was sucking on the left one, he was giving attention to the right breast by playing with it and squeezing it so she moans louder and she is in pain. Leanne started to moan loudly, she tried to get him off her but he didn't allow that to happen. He stopped what he was doing and then he looked at her for a minute and then kissed her on the lips again, but this time it was even harder, he grabbed both of her wrists tightly and kissed her. Then Cole decided to stop and he went down onto her wet dripping pussy and sucked it so hard making sure to touch her clit. She moaned so loudly, screaming, "COLEEEEEE, STOPPPP, MMMMMMM, PLEASEEEE, I AM SORRYYYY, I SHOULD HAVE, MMMMMM, I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU, MMMMMMM, ABOUT HOW I FELT ABOUT YOU EARLIER. MMMMMMM, I AM SORRY, PLEASE STOP, MMMMMMM, I WON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" But Cole was angry proper he didn't listen to a word she was saying. He kept on sucking her clit and making her body jump and making her scream. He did that for 5 - 7 minutes until he felt satisfied. Then he pushed his huge dick inside her tight pussy. And made her scream in pain and pleasure. He moved up and down and he put his entire dick inside her pussy. She didn't know how she took that in but she was in proper pain. He then fucked her for another 5 minutes until he felt tired and he couldn't do it anymore. He looked up at Leanne who was so tired and exhausted and out of breath. Her whole body was red and she was vulnerable. He kept on fucking her until he came inside of her. He smirked at himself as he has achieved his goal. He got up and allowed someone else to have a go with Leanne.

Neal got the masking tape and he put it on Leanne's mouth so she does not scream when he fucks her. Leanne was in so much pain and was tired that she couldn't wait for all this to be over. But she knows for a fact that she would remember this for the rest of her life. Neal then did the same like everyone else. He fucked her, with his huge dick inside her. Making her scream in pain and pleasure. He then kissed her on the lips, and took off the masking tape so that he could put his tongue inside her. Then he sucked on her hard nipples. Leanne was so tired and vulnerable that she couldn't wait for it to finish. He then sucked on her clit so hard and then fucked her again till they both came inside of each other screaming. When he felt satisfied and tired he stopped and told Leanne that "This is what happens when you treat us all like dogs, you get fucked so much that you would forget how to walk, talk or even move. Next time don't be such a BITCH to us for no reason. Otherwise you would know what would happen to you." And after saying that, they all put on their clothes and left her office, leaving her on the floor, all vulnerable, and tired. After a couple of minutes she got up from the floor slowly and put on her dress and heels and slowly walked out of her office. 

THE END!


End file.
